el príncipe hada y la princesa de las hamburguesas
by anittex
Summary: Esta es la historia del príncipe hada que no podía volar y de la princesa del reino de las hamburguesas que siempre se iba sola a llorar.
1. Chapter 1 el príncipe hada

Esta es la historia de un príncipe hada, que no podía volar, y de la princesa del reino de las hamburguesas, que siempre se iba sola a llorar.

* * *

El príncipe hada vivía en un reino muy, muy lejano; sus padres, el rey y la reina de las hadas, eran amados por muchas personas, encantando en cualquier parte a quien conocieran con la forma tan magnifica en la que volaban por los cielos. El rey y la reina de las hadas amaban a su pequeño hijo con toda su alma y todo su corazón; el pequeño príncipe también amaba a sus padres, tanto, que al crecer quería ser como ellos. Pero nunca se imaginó que todo ese amor que sus padres conseguían de otras personas, poco a poco, se iba enganchando a sus alas haciendo que fuera cada vez más y más difícil volar para él.


	2. Chapter 2la princesa de las hamburguesas

La princesa del reino de las hamburguesas era una niña llena de amor, inocencia y alegría. Tenía tanto amor dentro de ella que amaba a todos en su reino, no importaba su edad, ni su tamaño, ella los amaba por igual; sin embargo, su reino estaba lleno de gente que solamente le exigían cosas a la pequeña princesa sin que nadie le devolviera ese amor. Especialmente su madre, la reina de las hamburguesas, era la que más exigía a la pequeña princesa y, aunque la princesa se desvivía por complacer a la reina, lo único que conseguía de ella era su odio y desprecio. Pero esto jamás detuvo a la princesa de entregar todo su amor sin dudar, ella seguía intentado conseguir un poco de amor por parte de su madre y las personas de su reino, pero cada vez que fallaba, la pequeña princesa de las hamburguesas, no podía evitar llorar.


	3. Chapter 3 y así inicia

Un día, el príncipe de las hadas junto con sus padres, emprendieron un viaje a un reino lejano; al llegar a su destino, el rey y la reina de las hadas estaban tan ocupados que no podían prestarle atención a su pequeño hijo. Al notar esto, el príncipe de las hadas decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores del reino, no podía ir muy lejos pues, aunque sus padres no lo supieran, el príncipe ya no era capaz de abrir sus alas y volar. Mientras las personas alrededor del rey y la reina de las hadas mostraban su amor y admiración por ellos, poco a poco, y sin que los reyes se enterasen, fueron destruyendo las halas del pequeño príncipe por que aún no era capaz de volar como ellos.


	4. Chapter 4 hacia su refugio

La pequeña princesa de las hamburguesas seguía intentando el complacer a su madre. Su sueño era que la reina le acariciara la cabeza y la felicitara por todo su esfuerzo; pero de nuevo la reina solo le decía lo inútil que era. Fue tanta la tristeza que sintió la princesa que de nuevo no pudo evitar llorar; pero ella sabía que no podía permitir que alguien la viera llorar, eso solo haría que la reina se enojara más. En un lugar apartado, casi en los límites del reino, había un sitio en el que la princesa podía llorar sin miedo a molestar a alguien; este lugar estaba escondido entre los árboles y las plantas del bosque, al atravesar unos enormes arbustos podías ver un hermoso arroyo de aguas cristalinas rodeado de algunas piedras grandes que te invitan a sentarte y disfrutar del agua fresca. Ese lugar se había convertido en el refugio de la pequeña princesa y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allá.


	5. Chapter 5 el camino hacia ti

Durante su paseo, el príncipe de las hadas, alcanzo a escuchar un hermoso sonido proveniente de un bosque cercano. Curioso decidió ir a explorar; después de un rato de haberse adentrado en el bosque empezó a tener una extraña sensación, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero, era como si el viento le indicara hacia donde tenía que ir y los arboles le abrieran un camino a su paso. De esta manera llego a un arroyo de hermosas aguas donde se reflejaba el azul del cielo, la corriente del agua chocando con las rocas eran el origen del sonido. En cuanto el príncipe llego a ese arroyo, no supo porque, pero de alguna manera poco a poco su tristeza empezó a desaparecer. Fascinado decidió quedarse un tiempo antes de regresar con sus padres, pero poco después escucho el sonido de las hojas moviéndose del otro lado del arroyo, pensó que tal vez un animalito se había atorado entre los arbustos, por lo que cruzo para investigar.

La princesa de las hamburguesas ya no podía contener más sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse, entre más se acercaba a su lugar secreto más gotas fluían por sus mejillas, hasta que por fin llego…


	6. Chapter 6 un encuentro de dos

Fue una gran sorpresa para ambos; después de todo, ninguno se esperaba que hubiera alguien más en ese lugar. En cuanto la pequeña princesa de las hamburguesas vio al joven príncipe hada, sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir y una alegría infinita se pudo ver en su tierno rostro. La emoción de la princesa salía por cada poro de su piel, y es que ella era una gran fanática de las hadas, aunque todos le negaran que existían ella seguía creyendo fervientemente en ellas y era su sueño el poder conocerlas.

El príncipe de las hadas, al ver salir a una pequeña niña de los arbustos se quedó congelado, era una regla de su especie el mantenerse ocultos de los demás, por eso, en cuanto vio a la pequeña niña quiso huir y esconderse, pero al ver que las lágrimas de la niña pararon gracias a él…de alguna forma hizo que él también se sintiera feliz. Por eso cuando la pequeña niña le pregunto si era un hada él no huyo y le dijo que sí.


	7. Chapter 7 tu eres mi consuelo

Cap7 tu eres mi consuelo

Después de eso, los dos se hicieron grandes amigos. Durante el tiempo que el joven príncipe hada estuvo de viaje con sus padres, se escapaba para poder jugar con la princesa de las hamburguesas; y ella, cada vez que podía, se escabullía del castillo para ir a su sitio secreto y encontrarse con el joven hada. Todos los días se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron; cada vez que la pequeña princesa llegaba triste por los regaños de su madre, el joven príncipe la consolaba, abecés intentaba volar para ella, porque cada vez que lo hacia ella se emocionaba y la animaba, y él era feliz de poder detener las lágrimas de la princesa.

La pequeña princesa también escuchaba los problemas del príncipe y, aunque no podía hacer mucho, lo escuchaba de todo corazón y le mostraba todo el cariño que ella ya sentía por él. El joven hada estaba sorprendido por la madures y consideración que la pequeña niña, a pesar de ser más joven que él, mostraba a los demás. Sin saberlo, ella se convirtió en su definición de "la mujer ideal". El amor, cariño y alegría de la pequeña princesa aligeraba el peso en el corazón del joven príncipe.


	8. Chapter 8 Nunca te olvidare

Cap8 nunca te olvidare

Sin embargo, llego el día de la despedida, el viaje del joven príncipe hada había terminado y tenía que regresar a su hogar. La princesa de las hamburguesas estaba devastada, no quería que su nuevo amigo se fuera, y por ello no pudo evitar llorar en frente del joven hada. Al príncipe le partía el corazón el ver a la pequeña niña llorar, por eso le dio un regalo, una piedra azul que al ser reflejada por la luz cambiaba a morado; aunque era una piedra común que encontró en uno de sus paseos en su reino, le dijo a la pequeña niña que era una piedra mágica que absorbía la tristeza y que cada vez que se sintiera mal la utilizara. Creyendo en las palabras del joven hada, las lágrimas de la pequeña niña se transformaron en una gran emoción y alegría, y con una hermosa sonrisa se despidió del joven hada diciéndole que jamás lo olvidaría.


	9. Chapter 9 de nada sirve llorar

Cap9 de nada sirve llorar

Poco después de que el joven hada se fuera, la madre de la pequeña princesa de las hamburguesas la abandono en el castillo, se fue sin siquiera voltear a verla una sola vez a pesar del llanto y la súplica de la pequeña princesa. Ese día tomo la piedra que le regalo el joven hada y corrió a su lugar secreto sin importar las fuertes lluvias que cubrían el reino, y lloro…lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, llamo incontable veces al joven hada, pidió a gritos que viniera para consolarla, pero nadie venia. En ese momento la pequeña princesa entendió que, por más que llorara, nadie vendría a consolarla, y se dijo a si misma que nunca jamás lloraría ni esperaría consuelo de nadie. Cuando regreso la pequeña princesa, se enteró que ahora estaría al cuidado de los nuevos reyes y que ella ahora trabajaría en el castillo, ella, al pensar que los nuevos reyes la cuidarían, acepto como muestra de agradecimiento a su amabilidad, convirtiéndose en una sirvienta de su propio castillo.


	10. Chapter 10 destellos de oscuridad

El tiempo paso y los dos continuaron con sus vidas; el joven hada sin poder volar y la pequeña princesa sin recibir amor. Poco a poco ambos empezaron a cambiar al no poder soportar el dolor. El joven hada, ya de 15 años, perdió toda la inocencia que tenía, ya no le importaba si podía volar o no y solo se metía en peleas, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba lo consumía y él no hacía nada para impedirlo. La única razón por la que aún se mantenía cuerdo era gracias a su único amigo, él lo mantenía alejado de las peleas e intentaba ayudarlo; pero por querer salvarlo de esa oscuridad, su único amigo, la única persona que se preocupaba por él, murió. Era su culpa, por no escucharlo, por haber permitido que el odio lo cegara, "el haberme conocido le costó la vida", eso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, "si no me hubiera conocido estaría vivo", "yo…yo lo mate, yo soy… un asesino…"

* * *

 **notas del autor: hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que han comentado y estén siguiendo esta historia ^-^, la verdad es que es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction una historia con mas de un capitulo (de echo, aparte de este, solo tengo un Drable ^/^u jeje).**

 **por eso, si tienen problemas para ver los capítulos o si ven que hay alguna parte mal redactada, me gustaría que lo pusieran en los comentarios; y no se preocupen, aunque los capítulos son cortitos, aun quedan para largo ^-^.**

 **asi que, de antemano, "muchas gracias por leer". ***


	11. Chapter 11 el príncipe arrogante

La pequeña princesa siguió su vida normalmente, sentía que si mostraba su tristeza y sufrimiento incomodaría a los demás, por eso seguía actuando alegre y amable con todos. Los nuevos reyes tenían un hijo de la edad de la pequeña princesa la cual le tenía mucho cariño y siempre jugaba con él, ese nuevo príncipe de las hamburguesas era un niño muy creído y arrogante que solo era amable con la pequeña princesa porque, para él, ella era su sirvienta personal. Pero este arrogante príncipe no estaba contento con ser el príncipe de las hamburguesas. "vaya título más ridículo, no queda con alguien tan genial como yo", por ello, el príncipe arrogante decidió escapar del reino de las hamburguesas; sin embargo, no podría hacerlo solo, después de todo, él no tenía ni idea de cómo vivir por cuenta propia. "menos mal tengo a una ilusa que seguro me servirá". Así fue como el príncipe arrogante engaño a la princesa de las hamburguesas para escapar con él, y ella, por todo el cariño y amor que sentía por el príncipe, decidió acompañarlo felizmente.


	12. Chapter 12 seré esa flor

El príncipe de las hadas había tocado fondo, no era más que una cascara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue. Sus padres, el rey y la reina de las hadas, no podían soportar verlo así; por ello, decidieron pedir la ayuda de un rey, muy amigo de ellos, para que rescatara a su amado hijo. Este rey era conocido como _el sombrerero loco_ de su lejano reino de las maravillas, un reino en el que cada quien puede ser lo que más desee ser. El sombrerero loco le propuso al príncipe hada el ir a su reino; ahí él podría comenzar de cero, crear un estilo de vida diferente, convertirse en otra persona y sanar sus heridas: "incluso en el agua más fangosa y sucia, una flor es capaz de brotar y vivir. En mi reino ya no serás un príncipe, ya no serás un hada, y solo serás quien tú decidas ser; así que dime chico, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?" En ese momento el príncipe hada no lo dudo: "quiero ser esa flor".


	13. Chapter 13 la nueva yo

Durante años, la princesa de las hamburguesas, estuvo manteniendo el estilo de vida costoso del príncipe arrogante. No le importaba si ella estaba descuidada o desarreglada mientras su querido príncipe fuera feliz; por ello, el príncipe arrogante, que estaba consciente de eso, se aprovechaba de la generosidad de la princesa. Pero, una vez que el príncipe logro la fama y reconocimiento que quería, planeo deshacerse de la princesa de las hamburguesas, después de todo, ya no le era de más utilidad. La princesa al enterarse quedo devastada, se sintió traicionada, y por ello juro vengarse…vengarse de aquel que la utilizo, que la uso como peldaño y luego la desecho. Desde ese momento la princesa cerro su corazón, ya no permitiría que nadie más la lastimara, y repudio todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el amor: "Ya no seré una tonta que se desvive por los demás, de ahora en adelante solo viviré para mí misma, yo jamás…jamás volveré a amar!" De esta manera, la princesa se separó del príncipe; oh, pero no volvió a su reino, claro que no. Si quería lograr su venganza, tendría que convertirse en alguien tan magnifica que hiciera que ese príncipe imbécil se arrepienta de haberla utilizado y jugado con sus sentimientos. Y por eso, la princesa fue en busca de su nueva yo.


	14. Chapter 14 fin de los días tranquilos

Pasaron 4 años desde que el joven hada llego al reino de las maravillas, pasaba sus días como un humano normal, trabajando sin descanso y con una nueva personalidad. Poco quedaba de aquel chico rebelde que una vez fue, ahora era una persona amable y caballerosa con los demás, evitando conflictos y viviendo honradamente; sin embargo, no abría su corazón a los demás, manteniendo su distancia de los que lo rodeaban. Él seguía pensando que no merecía ser feliz; y es que, aunque su herida ahora estaba cubierta, está seguía abierta, sangrando y recordándole sus pecados. Durante mucho tiempo mantuvo esta monótona rutina que él llamaba vida; sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que pronto todo esto acabaría, diciéndole adiós a sus días pacíficos. Y creo que ya todos sabemos porque. ^-^


	15. Chapter 15 preludio al encuentro

La princesa de las hamburguesas tenía la firme decisión de ir al reino de las maravilla, después de todo, esta era la forma más rápida de conseguir su objetivo; sin embargo, entrar en el reino de las maravillas fue más difícil de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, estuvo a punto de rendirse en varias ocasiones, pero no desistió, siguió adelante con todas sus fuerzas y determinación. El sombrerero loco, al ver esto, tuvo una gran impresión de la princesa de las hamburguesas: "cuanta energía encerrada en un cuerpo tan pequeño!"; lo que el sombrerero loco no sabía en ese momento era que la llegada de aquella pequeña chica daría comienzo a la más grande historia de amor que jamás se contó.


	16. Chapter 16 punto de vista de la princesa

cap16 Punto de vista de la princesa

El primer obstáculo que tuvo la princesa de las hamburguesas para entrar al reino de las maravillas fue un gigantón que, en cuanto la vio, la saco a patadas del reino. Bueno, es cierto que el principal requisito para poder entrar en el reino era el amor; y ella no quería saber nada de ese venenoso sentimiento, pero, y eso que?! Eso no le daba derecho a tratar a una dama de esa manera! ; " me las pagaras, también me vengare de ti, gigantón!". Después de eso, la princesa de las hamburguesas siguió insistiendo en que le permitieran entrar en el reino, al grado de dejar paranoico a un pobre duende que custodiaba la entrada; al que persiguió, acoso y aterrorizo durante días y noches. Hasta que por fin el duende no pudo más, se rindió ante ella y le dio la oportunidad de poder entrar al reino de las maravillas.


	17. Chapter 17 punto de vista del príncipe

Cap 17 punto de vista del príncipe

Ese día comenzó como una día cualquiera para el giganto-digo, para el príncipe hada. En ese momento, se encontraba caminando por la entrada del reino por asuntos de trabajo; de pronto, empezó a escuchar una discusión no muy lejos de donde estaba él. Al acercarse vio a una joven chica que discutía con uno de los duendes de la entrada, el cual lucia como si estuviera en un aprieto; por eso, el príncipe hada se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y poder ayudar al pobre duende. "el amor es una enfermedad que debería ser radicada del mundo!" "vine aquí persiguiendo a alguien". El príncipe hada, al escuchar lo que la joven decía, la encontró tan molesta que no pudo evitar sacarla a patadas del reino. El duende, que presencio todo, estaba muy sorprendido, al grado de no poder creer lo que miraba. Era la primera vez desde que conocía al príncipe hada que miraba que no era amable ni caballeroso con otra persona, especialmente cuando se trataba de una chica. "es la primera vez que veo que te disguste una persona, chico", el príncipe hada sonrió de manera brillante, "no es que me disguste, es solo que simplemente no me agrada", el duende aún más extrañado pensó con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza, "¿que acaso no es lo mismo?"


	18. Chapter 18 ¿tu otra vez?

Cap 18 ¿Tu otra vez?

Antes de presentar la prueba para poder entrar al reino de las maravillas la joven princesa se volvió a encontrar con el gigantón en la frontera del reino, en ese momento ambos pensaron con cara de desagrado, "¿tu otra vez?". El encuentro no fue nada agradable para ninguno de los dos. Cuando el príncipe hada se dio cuenta que el duende guardián se rindió ante ella, y le dio la oportunidad de poder entrar al reino, tuvo curiosidad por saber porque era tan insistente en querer ser parte del reino de la maravillas; "POR VENGANZA, LO HAGO PARA PODER VENGARME", Ese fue el motivo que la princesa de las hamburguesas le dio al gigantón; le mostraría que su voluntad era capaz de hacer que ese príncipe arrogante se arrodillara ante ella y le suplicara misericordia; el príncipe hada no podía recordar cuando fue la ultima ves que se sintió tan furioso. Después de tantos años manteniendo a raya sus emociones, una simple oración de esta chica fue suficiente para enfurecerlo al grado de no poder ocultarlo, "no pienses que siempre podrás avanzar solo con fuerza de voluntad". Desde ese momento la princesa sintió odio hacia el gigantón, y el príncipe hada sintió desagrado hacia esa extraña chica. ¿quien lo diría no? este fue el tan esperado reencuentro de los protagonistas de nuestra historia de amor.


	19. Chapter 19 Por amor

Cap 19, por amor

Fallo, no logro entrar al reino de las maravillas, estuvo tan cerca…Pero bajo la guardia y expuso su debilidad. "huggg…!, maldición!, me niego a aceptar que el gigantón tenía razón". La princesa, inconforme con los resultados, fue a buscar al duende guardián para que le diera una razón convincente de porque no fue aceptada. "por amor" fue lo que dijo el duende. "la primera condición que se debe cumplir para ser parte del reino de las maravillas es el querer dar y recibir amor, pero tú no mostrarte ese deseo de amar y querer ser amada". Después de decir esto, el duende guardián estaba preparado para los gritos y quejas de parte de la extraña chica; pero estos nunca llegaron, extrañado por el silencio, el duende dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la joven y lo que vio le movió el corazón, el duende no pudo evitar pensar de manera preocupada" esta niña… ¿Por qué muestra esa expresión?". La princesa ahora lo comprendía, "conque querer dar y recibir amor ¿he?, vaya que la vida es irónica"; La joven princesa, triste y resignada al entender el motivo de su fallo, se disculpó y se despidió del duende "lo entiendo, gracias y disculpe por todos los problemas", con estas palabras dio la vuelta y se retiró de la frontera del reino, dejando a un duende confundido y preocupado.


	20. Chapter 20 Rompe los muros

**Disculpen la ausencia, ahora que por fin salí de vacaciones vuelven los capítulos diarios ^-^. y aprovecho para agradecerle a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, ademas los invito a que me digan en los comentarios que les parece hasta ahora este cuento para niños. por ello y mucho mas "muchas gracias" ^-^**

narracion

"dialogo"

" _pensamiento"_

* * *

Cap 20, Rompe los muros.

La princesa de las hamburguesas estaba muy triste. Ahora que conocía el motivo por el que no pudo ingresar al reino de las maravillas sentía que había perdido todas sus esperanzas. No sabía qué hacer o a donde ir, sentía como si estuviera atrapada en un laberinto lleno de caminos sin salida. "¿Así que simplemente te rindes?" El jefe doruma*, quien ha estado cuidando junto con su esposa a la joven chica que un dio llego de la nada a su hogar y que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se ganó el cariño de la pareja, no pudo evitar regañarla por la actitud que mostraba en ese momento. "pensé que tenías más determinación que esto". La joven princesa, al ver la decepción del jefe doruma se dio cuenta que no podía dejar las cosas así; aun si ella fallo la primera vez, definitivamente encontraría la manera de ingresar al reino de las maravillas, y con toda la determinación que poseía rompería cada muro que se atravesara en su camino. " _este no es el fin, cueste lo que cueste, yo no me rendiré!_ ", el jefe doruma sonrió al ver la mirada llena de decisión de la joven chica.

 ***no recuerdo si se escribe así...si alguien sabe díganmelo en los comentarios, se los agradecería mucho ^-^'**


	21. Chapter 21 La Maldición Rosa

Narración

"Dialogo"

" _Pensamiento_ _"_

* * *

Cap 21, La maldición rosa

La primera vez que escucho de la maldición rosa se rió, cuando la vio se horrorizo y cuando supo que para poder ser parte del reino de las maravillas ella tendría que aceptar la maldición, sin dudarlo lo rechazo; pero díganme ¿Quién no lo haría?!, quiero decir, ¿Quién aceptaría una maldición quema retinas, enemigo de la humanidad, capas de espantar a las bestias más feroces y provocar el llanto de los niños!? (y, siendo sinceros, el de algunos adultos), no, de ninguna manera lo aceptaría, nunca en esta vida, jamás de los jamases!...… pues si señoras y señores, ahora se podía ver pasear por el reino de la maravillas a una muchacha con un horrible (e imposible) color rosa, que una vez visto sé queda grabado a fuego en el cerebro de la persona; pero hey, si algo bueno podemos sacar de esto sería que la maldición no era permanente, ! Solo tenía que realizar trabajos para hacer que la gente la ame! Sencillo ¿no? jajaja…jaja...ja…ugh.


	22. Chapter 22 Horrible

Narración

"pensamiento"

 _"dialogo"_

* * *

Cap.22, Horrible

"Horrible, definitivamente horrible ¿Cómo fue que termine en esta situación?" pensaba la princesa de las hamburguesas mientras se encontraba tirada en medio del camino bajo el ardiente sol, "ha, es cierto, todo empezó por esta maldición" recordó deprimida; ya que, al tener la maldición rosa, le asignaron la misión de proteger a una débil doncella hasta llegar a una zona alejada del reino. Pero, de alguna manera, termino cargando a la doncella a cuestas un tramo del camino y, al tropezarse con un pequeño bache, termino cayendo al piso lastimándose una pierna y siendo incapaz de levantarse. "jejeje, pero ella es tan linda que valió la pena fu-fu, espero que llegue pronto con la ayuda" pensó de manera alegre. De pronto, escucho como los arbustos al lado del camino se movían, y aunque tuvo medio de que, en vez de ser la ayuda, fuera un animal salvaje, lo que vio le provoco incluso más terror. "es el gigantón!" "¿Por qué de todas las personas, él tenía que aparecer en este lugar?!" "Escapar, tengo que escapar!" Pero, por más que intento moverse, el dolor era tan intenso que no se lo permitía. "Horrible, e- esto en verdad es horrible".

 **nta: hace poco me puse a revisar los capítulos de este fanfic, y me di cuenta que los "diálogos" y los** _"pensamientos_ **" casi no se diferencian. no lo había notado porque en mi computador la letra cursiva es mucho, pero mucho mas pronunciada. me preocupa un poco ya que en algunos capítulos se combinan los pensamientos y los diálogos, por lo que si en algún momento de la historia se llegan a confundir y no saben si el personaje esta hablando o pensando, haganmelo saber y lo modificare para que sea mas fácil de leer. ^-^,**

 **muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23 esta chica

Narracion

"Pensamientos"

 _-"Diálogos"-_

* * *

Cap 23, esta chica

El príncipe hada caminaba por los alrededores de un pequeño bosque en el que se encontraba por motivos de trabajo. Mientras tomaba un paseo entre los árboles, se escuchaban los cantos de los pájaros y se sentía la brisa fresca que solo la naturaleza puede dar; pero, ni siquiera las mariposas, que volaban atolondras delante de él, podían sacar al príncipe de sus pensamientos. De alguna forma, y sin que él se diera cuenta, terminaba recordando a la extraña chica, pensando el cómo, precisamente esta chica, lograba tan fácilmente hacer que perdiera los estribos, cosa que había controlado a la perfección durante los últimos años. En eso estaba cuando, al salir de unos arbustos, la encuentra en medio del camino, con una expresión de pánico y removiéndose como una tortuga. "esta chica, en serio que es extraña" "¿acaso está intentando escapar de mí?", el príncipe la miro con una expresión desinteresada, -" _¿estas tomando un descanso? O ¿es que no puedes moverte? Aunque, por lo que veo, creo que es lo segundo"-_ , Le dijo el príncipe de las hadas a la pobre princesa. Ya cuando se enteró que se dirigía al mismo lugar de trabajo pero que, al estar herida no podía moverse, decidió cargarla en brazos. Después de todo, por mucho que le llegara a desagradar una persona, no podía dejarla sola si esta se encuentra herida ¿cierto?... -" _ya te lo dije!, estoy bien!, puedo andar por mí misma!, suéltame" -_ le gritaba la princesa, sin parar de retorcerse en sus brazos. "esta chica, en serio me molesta!" pensaba el príncipe de las hadas, dejándola sentada en un sitio apartado y retirándose con un aire enojado.


	24. Chapter 24 ¿que paso con el caballero?

Narracion

"Pensamientos"

-"Diálogos"-

* * *

Cap 24, ¿Que paso con el caballero?

No lo podía creer, en sus 4 años de estar a su lado es la primera vez que veía al amable y tranquilo chico que conocía No ser caballeroso con otra persona, y más encima, siendo esta una chica! ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Cómo sucedió esto? El pobre extraterrestre, compañero de nuestro príncipe hada, no podía dejar de ver la escena donde éste carga en los brazos a una princesa de las hamburguesas, que no paraba de retorcerse y de pedirle que la suelte hasta dejarla sentada en un sitio apartado, alejándose de ella sin darle una sonría amigable, palabras dulces ni nada parecido; al contrario, se retira con un aire enojado y molesto!, "¿Qué pudo haber provocado esa actitud en el?" piensa el extraterrestre. Y más sorprendido quedó cuando al preguntarle a la chica el motivo del desagrado con su amigo está le respondió "¡ese gigantón siempre me está molestando!", nuestro querido extraterrestre, extrañado, no puede evitar preguntarse "¿él es el que la molesta a ella?" "¿pero, qué paso con el caballero! _?"_


	25. Chapter 25 La falsa doncella

Cap 25, Desafío aceptado

La princesa de las hamburguesas no podía creerlo, la hermosa y delicada doncella resulto ser una mimada y caprichosa bruja. Haciendo rabietas sin sentido, negándose a escuchar a los demás e insultándola y metiéndose con ella solo por tener la maldición rosa, diciendo cosas como que mientras fuera capaz de deshacerse de la maldición, haría cualquier cosa, incluso un trabajo tan ridículo como el que la bruja estaba haciendo mientras la miraba con sarcasmo y con un aire de desprecio. _-" Ja…jaja…jajajaja, ya veo~, dado que me das la oportunidad de deshacerme de esta maldición, tu desafío…lo acepto! "-_ dijo la princesa de las hamburguesas con una mirada maligna. – _"Y tranquila, falsa doncella, que definitivamente cumpliré con mi misión de protegerte"-_ continuo diciendo, -" _me asegurare que de ahora en adelante no tengas que exponerte a realizar estas tareas ridículas, como tú las llamas"-,_ la bruja, enojada por su comentario, le contesto _–"¿estas intentando decir que harás que permanezca en las sombras y no reciba ninguna atención? jaja…Deja de bromear"-;_ pero la sonrisa confiada que la princesa le dio como respuesta hizo que la bruja sintiera miedo…miedo de que aquella chica fuera capaz de cumplir su palabra, "eso, no es posible…¿cierto?" se pregunto la bruja insegura.


	26. Chapter 26 Agallas

Narraciones

"Pensamientos"

-"Diálogos"-

* * *

Cap 26, agallas

El príncipe de las hadas no quería aceptarlo, de verdad que no quería; pero no le quedaba de otra más que admitirlo. Esa chica tiene agallas, lo reconocía, no cualquiera se enfrentaría a una bruja con una pierna herida, cero experiencia y con tan poco tiempo de preparación. En un principio pensó que estaba sobrestimando sus habilidades o que no entendía la dificultad del reto que estaba tomando; pero el único que en realidad la estaba subestimando era él. Lo tomo de sorpresa, nunca imagino que superaría a la bruja tan fácilmente y mucho menos que aguantaría hasta el final ignorando un inmenso dolor con pura fuerza de voluntad. En verdad que no quería aceptarlo pero, después de ver la gran determinación que mostraba la extraña chica, en él nació un sentimiento de admiración…"p-pero solo es un poco!" "Era solo un p-pequeño sentimiento de admiración!" "Uno en verdad diminuto!" "Eso no cambia el hecho de que desapruebo sus motivos para querer entrar al reino, si, definitivamente no cambia nada" se repetía el príncipe de las hadas.

 **nta:* jejeje, sorry, no pude evitar imaginar a Ren como un tsundere, todo sonrojado y lindo XD 3**


	27. Chapter 27 motivaciones

Narración

"Pensamientos"

-" _Diálogos_ "-

Cap. 27, motivaciones

Después de la batalla con la falsa doncella. La princesa de las hamburguesas lo había decidido. La próxima vez que se enfrentara al gigantón no dejaría que la manipulara tan fácilmente. Porque si, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era hábil…muy hábil; y ella era muy débil, mira que dejarse vencer por una pequeña herida, que imperdonable. Aun así, la diferencia entre ella y gigantón era demasiado grande. Y es por eso que no le molesto el haber perdido contra la falsa doncella; porque, la única razón por la que ella realizo con éxito el desafío, fue porque el gigantón la dirigió, la controlo como si estuviera en la palma de su mano, y una victoria así jamás, JAMAS lo aceptaría. "ya lo veras gigantón! La próxima vez haré que te arrodilles y admitas tu derrota de manera desesperada en contra de mis grandiosas habilidades wuajajajaa". Y así, la princesa de las hamburguesas se dedicó a mejorarse a sí misma, para vengarse del príncipe arrogante y para hacer que el gigantón se arrodille ante ella;…Esas sí que son motivaciones.


	28. Chapter 28 un extraño sentimiento

Narración

"Pensamientos"

-" _Diálogos"-_

Cap. 28, extraño sentimiento.

"no puede ser ella, definitivamente no puede ser ella" pensaba el príncipe hada "quiero decir, una persona no puede cambiar tanto, por eso no puede ser ella". Y es que claro, ¿cómo puede aceptar el hecho de que la pura e inocente niña que conoció en su infancia, y a la que regalo una piedra supuestamente mágica porque no quería verla triste por su partida, sea realmente la misma chica llena de odio y en busca de venganza que tanto le desagrada, que actualmente sostiene dicha piedra?... – " _oye, ¿eres del reino de las hamburguesas?"-_ pregunto el príncipe hada. La princesa de las hamburguesas se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de su reinoy le contesto extrañada – " _¿he?, si pero, ¿usted cómo lo sabe?"-_ el príncipe hada con un tono altanero le respondió – _"¿no sabes que ese tipo de piedras solo se extraen en ese lugar?"-_ la princesa de las hamburguesas le responde emocionada mirando de nuevo su piedra –" _¿he? ¿En serio? No sabía que había piedras de este color!"-_ entonces el príncipe hada con un tono burlón le contesta – " _¿si fuera verdad, un autóctono* como túno debería ya saberlo?, en verdad eres fácil de engañar"-_ moviendo la cabeza en negación y suspirando.

La princesa de las hamburguesas enfureció, "maldito gigantón, volvió a engañarme ¿debe meterse conmigo cada vez que me ve para estar satisfecho?" pensó. Y así, decidiendo ignorar los comentarios del gigantón, se alejó de ese lugar; pero no sin antes mostrarle un gesto vulgar con su mano y con cara de enojada. El príncipe de las hadas se quedó asombrado por el gesto que le mostró la chica, volviendo a recordar a la pequeña niña de su infancia; y no pudo evitar pensar con nostalgia "estoy asombrado, en verdad es ella…aunque pensándolo bien, ella no ha cambiado tanto como yo".

De lo que no se dio cuento nuestro príncipe de las hadas, fue que a pesar de que el motivo que provoco ese cambio en él era un recuerdo amargo del que intentaba huir, el recuerdo de esa pequeña niña puso en sus labios la sonrisa que hace años había perdido, no la sonrisa caballerosa o falsa que siempre utilizaba y se había vuelto tan común en él, sino una verdadera, honesta y que sale directa del corazón; pero esas sonrisas son silenciosas, discretas, Se producen inconscientemente, y por eso no lo noto…el momento en que un "extraño" sentimiento nació. Ya en un futuro, y con la ayuda de un famoso pollo, descubrirá que ese sentimiento…es amor.

 **nta/: autóctono*; que es originario de la región o ciudad.**


	29. cap 29, Las alertas de un ser aterrador

Narraciones

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogos"-Cap. 29, las alertas de un ser aterrador.

el sombrerero loco era conocido por su reino por ser un adicto al amor, un "lovemon" como ellos le llamaban. si por él fuera, haría que todas los habitantes de su reino llegaran al "Y fueron felices para siempre" de sus historias de amor. incluso existía la creencia de que la verdadera identidad del sombrerero loco era la del famoso querubín,"cupido". eso expliraria el hambre de amor, en todas sus formas y sabores que este hombre tenia. si si, los habitantes de su reino lo creian totalmente posible.

Por eso, cuando el sombrerero loco recibió una llamada de su protejido, el príncipe de las hadas, diciéndole que no necesitaba la asistencia de su Ángel rosa y que le diera permiso para trabajar sin ella, su detector de amor dio unas señales de alerta. " Que la primera solicitud que me ha hecho este niño en todos estos años sea que no quiere trabajar con mi recién adquirido Ángel rosa, mi instinto me dice que algo esta pasando aquí. Sera posible que~...Mmm, esta sera una pareja interesante jejeje" pensó el sombrerero loco con cara traviesa y con un montón de planes para estas dos pobres criaturas que se volverían el centro de atención del aterrador... "lovemon".


	30. cap30, si, claro

declearme: Skip beat no me pertenece.

Narración

"Pensamientos"

-Dialogos-

cap.30, **Si, claro**

Claro que fue solo porque no entendió el verdadero objetivo de ser un Ángel rosa. Claro que no fue por el hecho de saber que todos los cuidados que recibió cuando enfermó no nacían de su corazón o por la preocupación que sentía por él, sino que lo hacia por su sentido del deber. Claro que no fue por el hecho de escuchar de aquella chica, (quien conoció años atrás y que descubrio que en realidad no había cambiado tanto como él creía, teniendo la misma esencia, dando siempre todo de si y nunca rindiéndose) que solo _hacía su trabajo_ al cuidarlo. Claro que en realidad cometió un pequeño erro con las puntuaciones, quiero decir, por más perfecto que uno sea cualquiera se equivoca, ¿cierto?

Por eso no entendio como fue que su compañero extraterrestre llegó a una conclusión tan descabellada.

Decir que ella le gusta jajajaja.

Si, claro, como no jaja

Es obvio que no fue por eso.


End file.
